undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 17
This is Issue 17 of the UFSW Member Apocalypse. This is a Fitz-centric Issue 17 I could hear the distant voices of my group as I walked down the cold sidewalk on a Friday night; completely fucked. I was bleeding very badly, and my sleeves were completely torn. I was at some bar; using some stupid fake ID and was jumped by a couple of thirty year old men. What thirty year old men beats up a kid? I was torn. I was beat up, kicked, punched, spat on, the whole nine yards. They took everything from me, my wallet, my money, my phone; but most importantly my dignity. I was never the same after that evening; my whole life changed. Instead of being that outspoken kid everyone loved; I turned into some fucking kid who was afraid to say anything to his own mother. The only one I ever really bonded was with my older sister, Paulina. We were like Bonnie & Clyde if we weren't related; except less badass. She was the one to keep me going during those times. She sacrificed everything for me to be happy; even her social status at school. I always thought that the saying, "Life Flashes Before Your Eyes", was, well, a saying. But I recently learned; that it does happen. All I remember was that I was stabbed; and while I lie here; completely unconscious and vulnerable; it had me thinking of everything and everyone; knowing I probably wasn't going to make it. My family; great people, well, besides my dad. Fuck him. I never got along with him; mostly cause of his desire for me to play football even though I didn't like it. He considered me an "embarrassment", and I guess he was right. I watched as every single one of my family members died. My mom, dad, older sister, and even my younger sister, Karen. What did I do to deserve this? Being the last surviving member of my family was hard enough; but now that I'm probably dying without getting to say goodbye to everyone I have come to love as family. KuT... great person. I always love his company, and even though he could be kinda douchey; he was like a brother to me. Gerard, I haven't gotten to know him well; but I'll miss him. He brings such high energy; and somehow is always persistent in being a good guy. Raxel; I'll miss her. She was like a mother figure to me; a highly-needed motherly figure. Infected...Infected, now I didn't always agree with him; but he was always a nice guy; and I think he can lead these people. Kaffe...Daryl... now I remember why I deserve to die. Everyone died because of me. My sister was taken cause I couldn't fucking protect her. Kaffe died because I didn't speak up against Infected. Everyone I ever lost was because of my... stupidity. And now, after a long while of torture; can finally be put to rest. I can only hope these people to have the good will to put me down when I do turn. I'll love these people for an eternity; even if I haven't known these people for that long. I suddenly hear the voice of Dutchman and Mage, although very faint it was definitely them. I feel two fingers on my throat; probably still checking for a pulse. I probably don't mean much to these people, as they mean to me; but that doesn't matter anymore, does it? I wonder what my dad would say right now. Probably something along the lines of, "You're a pussy. Giving up like this." I think about it some more; and I am probably right. My dad would... he would drive me nuts if I were to give up. I can't give up. ---- And just like that, my eyes open. It takes me a while for everything to come into focus; but when I do, I can clearly see the room I'm in. I'm in the infirmary. The empty infirmary. It looks like everyone just packed up and left. That's when the realization hits me; they're gone. They're all gone. I go to sit up; but something tugs on my arm, preventing me from moving. I slowly look over, seeing a belt wrapped around my wrist. I quickly use my free hand and start trying to unbuckle it. I hear gunshots coming from outside, faint ones, but they're there. I have to hurry. I quickly finish unbuckling the belt, and stumble off of the little bed, falling onto the cold floor. For a moment, I just wanna stay there. I just want everything to go away. But, I can't. I pull myself off of the floor, getting myself to stand; although the pain is unbearable. I can't even tell where I was stabbed; as the pain just goes all over my body. I hear a couple of more gunshots, along with a piece of glass breaking next. I slowly walk out of the infirmary; and follow the sounds of the gunshots. "Pass me a mag!" I hear someone yell. "Fuck man, I'm out!" the next voice booms. I continue to walk, until I reach the main lobby of the police station. I see KuT, Infected, and Cro, all leaning against the front walls, holding their guns in a position where they look like they're ready to shoot. Everything else happens so quick; I'm quickly pulled to the ground by KuT, as a bullet whizzes pass my head. "Fuck, man; I thought you were dead!" KuT said, happily. "Can we do the reunion later?" Infected called out. I can't find the urge to say or do anything. I'm too weak. "Fucking bandits are out there, Fitz." Cro said, quickly filling me in. My heart suddenly sinks when I hear that. I think of Dutchman, Raxel, Lee. "Where is everyone else?" I finally ask, so quietly though; that no one else can probably hear it. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues